1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal holding shuttle employable for fitting an elastic seal member to a caliper for use in a disc brake of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A caliper for fitting elastic sealing members to a parking brake as illustrated in FIG. 9 has been hitherto known as a caliper employable for a disc brake. Referring to FIG. 9, a caliper 50 of the aforementioned type is constructed such that an adjust bolt 52 is caused to stand upright along the center axis of a cylinder 51 at the initial stage of a fitting operation. An annular seal member 54 as shown in FIG. 7 is fitted into a seal groove 53 at the position in the vicinity of the outer end of cylinder 51 in the course of the fitting operation.
An operation for fitting an elastic seal member 54 as mentioned above has been heretofore manually performed. However, since the fitting operation should be performed such that the elastic seal member 54 is reliably and firmly fitted into the seal groove 53 while subjecting to undesirable hindrance due to the presence of the adjust bolt 52, there arises a problem that a well-trained operator is required, and moreover, each fitting operation is performed at a low efficiency.